Smoke Knight: Dusty warriors concept
by kerch00
Summary: Basically This is the making of a fan game and you get to see it's journey


Okay this is not final, I'm going to change and improve shiz

Mechanics:

Smoke Knight can move faster than the other characters but has a weak but fast attack method (think Plauge Knigts staff) he can wall jump once (don't want to make him to movement based) like Plauge and Specter knight if you press the left stick you can create a small cloud of smoke which lasts for 5 seconds, the smoke cloud can be created very quickly but drains a large amount of magic. His basic attacks are a swing to the right and to the left leaving a smoke trail and now we move to amour buffs.

Amour:

Red and Blue: Gives Smoke a longer lasting of his cloud

White and black: Reduces the amount of gold lost when killed but makes clouds last for 3 seconds

Purple: gives him a charge attack where he pulls the Cane back and slams it forward

Turquoise: allows him to do a second wall jump

Gold and white: no new effects but does make him backflip when wall jumping, skip when running, frontflip while jumping and spinning when creating a cloud.

more to come

Gizmo'z: this is the tools Smoke Knight (Smoke K) can acquire out in the levels.

1.Flame charge: Smoke K dashes forward while his body is covered in fire, leaves a smoke trail which damages enemies.

2.Prize jewl: Smoke K can throw a jewl which creates a smoke bomb making him hidden from enemies (doesn't work for bosses)

3.Smoke thrust: boosts Smoke K into the air and let's him float for a short period. (drains a lot of magic. Is good for getting out of spikes.)

4.The javelin: Smoke K creates a smoke javelin and throws it forward, if the magic is full it can bounce of a wall once.)

5.Buff-up!: eating this amazing apple will make Smoke K stronger than before but only lasts for 20 seconds.

6.Souls of the dead: Uses a portion of his health to boost his smoke attacks

7.Healthy meal: Smoke K eats a slice of bread to heal some Hp

8\. What time is it?: Smoke K flips a coin which slows down time but drains nearly all magic if bar is small

9\. Reflecting Gas: Smoke K creates a small ball of smoke which bounces around the stage

10\. Hypnotic trance: Smoke K can use smoke to control a enemy for a shot time but can not move him self.

Story:

Smoke Knight was a poor scientist that tried to utilize smoke but failed until he found out about the magic the enchantress towet held but to get there he needed some tech from the other Knights.

Boss dialogue:

1.King knight: Who might you be?

Smoke Knight: A nobody currently but I need your technology

King knight: I hate beggers

2\. Specter knight: What magic do you use?

Smoke Knight: None but the tech you possess will bring great things to me

Specter knight: let me guess, you already stole it

3\. Treasure Knight: Oh! A new customer that wants a pay?

Smoke Knight: No but the metal in your coins has proven useful

Treasure knight: YOU DEAR STEAL FROM ME?!

4\. Plauge Knigjt: An inventor?

Smoke Knight: wanna have our tech compared?

Plauge knight: sure

5\. Mole knight: Why have you come to these hot depths?

Smoke Knight: The heat huff is quite takes a breather useful as energy

Mole knight: Well let's see if you can handle it

6\. Thinker knight: Ugh, you again

Smoke Knight: you cheated on the tests!

Thinker knight: I did not!

7\. Propeller Knight: We have you come here?

Smoke Knight: how d-id you master flight technology?

Propeller Knight: well you do have front seats to it!

8\. Polar knight: What saddens your heart warrior?

Smoke Knight: The rails are going to be hard to take from here.

Polar knight: Your selfish desires have no place here!

9\. Shovel knight: Stay back! This orb is too powerful

Smoke Knight: But I need it for energy that never ends!

Shovel knight: I'm sorry but I can't let you do that

Smoke Knight: then I'll have to get rid of you...

10\. Gastratogen also know as the pure greed

Shovel knight: wh-What is that?

Smoke Knight: My greed taking a pure form

Shovel Knight: allow me to give thy assistance

Smoke Knight: ...thank you

1s. Black Knight: I've heard of your rampage Thinker knight!

Smoke Knight: wait, I'm not hi-

Black knight: Shut it!

2s. Reize: So you're the machine guy huh?

Smoke Knight: Yes?

Reize: well I'm here to stop you Thinker guy

3s. Hat knight: that's a nice hat you have

Smoke Knight: better than your choices

Hat Knight: that's it fellow, you've made me mad.

4s. The Phantom striker: Stop there! Explain yourself

Smoke Knight: I'm here to um "Barrow" things

Phantom striker: Learn how to lie!


End file.
